Shower Surprise
by darkgirl3
Summary: Tyler's been away breaking the sire bond, but he wanted to see Caroline so he surprises her. Mason and Jenna mentioned, but not in this one. Takes place during season three.


**Title: Shower Surprise**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler, Mentions of Jenna and Mason**

**Summary: Tyler's been away breaking the sire bond, but he wanted to see Caroline so he surprises her. **

**Status: Complete /B**

**AN: I don't own anything belongs to the creators of the show and books. Mason and Jenna are alive still. **

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline walked from her bedroom to the bathroom glad that her mom wasn't home so she could have the house to herself. Her mom had come to terms with her being a vampire. When her dad had taken her Tyler had gone to her for help and she'd been ready to put bullet in him.

She loved her mom and was glad that she had changed. Things were a lot better between them than in years really. However, this morning she wanted to have a little time to herself. She needed to regroup and get her body to relax because her life really sucked right now.

She'd had a horrible week and today was going to be just as bad probably. She missed having Tyler around so much, but she knew it was safer for him to be working on breaking the sire bond. They had been playing phone tag for the last two days, which was why she was having a bad day already. She had tried calling him half an hour ago, but he didn't answer. She started the shower letting it heat up as she put her clothes down. She sat her phone on the counter hoping maybe he would call.

Caroline stepped into the shower taking in the warmth of the hot water. It was pretty much the only warmth she had besides if she had something hot to drink. One of her favorite things was drinking from her man. He couldn't drink from her back, but it never mattered to Tyler. Caroline sighed leaning against the wall after getting her hair wet.

She picked the soap up and her loafa ready to get cleaned up, but she stopped. She heard something and she turned the shower off. She was sure it wasn't her mom because she had been going to meet Damon about something. She still couldn't figure how her mom hadn't known about Damon for so long. Then again, she only found out about her after Jeremy died. Thank god for the spirits he was brought back to life though.

"You're hearing things," she said out loud before turning the water back on and going back to her shower. Her heightened hearing sometimes had her hearing even the smallest thing. If the sink was dripping she'd hear it from the living room and it was annoying.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler shut Caroline's window back in her room. He hadn't meant to make any noise, but the window squeaked sometimes. He knew he shouldn't be here, but he had to see her. The last two weeks turning over and over was taking a toll on his sanity. It wasn't like Mason had objected though; he'd wanted to see Jenna too. They had agreed until night fall they'd stay, but they'd have to leave again.

He walked from the bedroom to the bathroom using his super speed to undress. He knew Caroline would be distracted in the shower and he was right. She was singing a song he didn't recognized, but it was great. She could really sing, he still remembered the night at the Grill when she had got on stage. When she had finished he had joined her up there. It wasn't like him to do that, but Jenna had about shoved him up there. 'Get your girl' she had said and he had. He'd been dating Caroline ever since that night.

Tyler watched her through the curtains for a few moments before he pulled the curtain back and getting in. It was all in under a second so Caroline didn't even notice until his arms went around her. "Hi, beautiful,"

Caroline turned around ready to deck ever who had grabbed her, but she stopped when she saw Tyler. She squealed hugging him back before she started kissing him as they crashed into the shower wall. She hadn't meant to use all her strength, but she was so happy to see him. She felt his arms going around her as they kissed. It could go on forever if they wanted it to, but she pulled away. "What are you doing here?" she wasn't unhappy about it, but it made her nervous with the possibility of Klaus knowing he was back. He really didn't know he had been gone though.

"I missed you, isn't that enough?" he asked running his hands down her side taking her in. "Unless you want me to just go?" he grinned moving so she was against the shower wall now.

"No, hell no," Caroline said, she was so glad that she could touch him finally. She had hated sleeping alone in the bed; her pillow was starting to smell like her now. Any scent of him had vanished in the last few days and she hated it. She handed him the loafa, "You can do my back, I can't reach," she missed these showers together too. She said it saved water, but it was more like the only way to have sex when her mom was home.

Tyler took it putting it on the hanger, "Sex first, then we clean up," he gave her a mischief smile before picking her up claiming her mouth as he thrust inside of her.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline cried out in pleasure as he entered her kissing him back showing him how much she missed him. She agreed, sex was defiantly a must right now. She held onto his shoulders moving up and down on him. She missed his heat, but they could make their own like this.

Tyler held onto her hips moving out then slamming back in in quick thrusts. Two weeks without her had been torture and turning into the wolf didn't compare to the pain his heart felt. She was his mate, he couldn't mark her, but Caroline was the only girl he would ever want. He kissed from her lips to her neck making sure he kept his fangs inside his mouth. He licked at her neck where her pulse would be before moving farther down.

Caroline moaned wishing she could feel his fangs, but what his cock and mouth was doing to her was plenty. The water from the shower was hitting her just right sliding down the tops of her breasts. The pressure was driving her crazy as it hit against her nipples when he moved slightly. "Tyler, oh, don't stop," she locked her legs tighter around his waist so she didn't fall.

He grinned moving his fingers over her clit as he sucked her nipple into his mouth still thrusting. He could smell her all around them and it was making him harder. Caroline sank her nails into his shoulders gasping as he repositioned thrusting in again hitting her g-spot and neck of her womb. He kept the pace up increasing the speed slowly until they were both cumming. She held onto him as her body started shaking from the trimmers of pleasure.

Tyler ran his hands down her back leaning his head against her neck. He resisted the urge to bite her, and he was fighting harder than he had for anything. Caroline whimpered letting her legs unlock from his waist. She didn't move though because her legs were still shaking. She had wanted to sink her teeth into his shoulder as she had gone over, but she resisted. She ran her hands over his back kissing his chest before tilting his face up so she could see him.

"Open your eyes, Tyler," she said kissing his jaw before he opened his eyes looking at her. His eyes were golden with amber highlights, "You don't gotta hide from me," she kissed his lips being careful of his fangs that were still extended.

"I didn't want to bite you," he said holding her close wanting to feel her against him. He didn't even have to have sex to be happy with her, he could just hold her hand, or be hugging her. Lying in the bed at night with her arms around him and his around her felt wonderful. Sleeping on the ground or in the back of the bronco, if it was raining didn't work well anymore. He hated it, but he wasn't finished breaking the bond.

"I know, but I trust you Tyler, I know you never meant it," Caroline said, she still hated having to rely on the bastard that had done this to him. She knew that he hated it too, but they didn't want her to die. "It won't be long before you can be here and he can't have a hold on you," she said kissing his chest where his heart would be beating if he was alive.

"I'm so glad that I came here, I needed to have you close," he didn't tell her that he felt like his soul was dying away if he didn't talk to her. He wasn't sure how he had kept his sanity thus far. He felt guilty for having to take Mason away from Jenna, but he couldn't do this alone. He didn't know how Mason had skipped the bond, but he didn't feel he owed Klaus anything. He still blamed his self for Jenna being turned, for Mason trading his self for her, and for Mason being turned into a hybrid.

"Stop over thinking," Caroline said handing him the shampoo, "If they knew you still felt like this then you'd so get a lecture," she giggled thinking about what Jenna would say. She had been turned, but she was still herself and it was nice to have her around. She knew why Mason felt no loyalty to Klaus; he'd taken Jenna and turned her. He felt pure rage to the hybrid for taking his best friend and doing what he had. She still didn't know how Jenna had been saved the night she'd been part of the ritual to break the curse.

"Okay," he said pouring shampoo in his hand.

"Good," Caroline said back turning around getting her hair wet again so he could help her wash it.

**THE END**


End file.
